These Little Hands Stole Our Heart
by the.weakness
Summary: A new marriage, expecting a little one, and people from the past come back. Can it still work for Sharon and Flynn? Sequel to I Won't Let My Heart Miss A Beat.
1. Phone Call

**Sorry it took so long. I read over I Won't Let My Heart Miss A Beat after I finished. Y'all must really love this story because by golly, that had so many errors. Thank you everyone for continuing with this story. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

"Carrots, carrots. Where art thou carrots?" Andy mumbles to himself making an allusion to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Sharon was always a healthy eater. Andy was lost on this side of the store. She usually did all the shopping while he watched. This time she had to go pee since pregnant women had a bladder the size of a pea, he figured because she went every time they stopped somewhere. Whether it be the bank, gas station, hell even a shoe store.

He thought her as alone when he made the allusion but Sharon came by and stated, "Aw looks whose reading love stories." She was very sarcastic lately. He couldn't say anything sarcastic because one time she took him seriously and started to cry. Even though it was just hormones, he felt like a dick for upsetting her. "The carrots are right here." She walks to his side, bends down while holding her belly, and grabs the carrots. Sharon made a slight groan to the heavy weight she was carrying. "Aren't you a detective?" Smirking at him she hands him the carrots.

He reaches for the carrots from her hand, but instead grabs it and pulls her closer to him. Andy had a boyish smile spread across his face. Her hands wrap around his back. He tosses the carrots into the buggie. When he tilts his head down to look and her, he notices she is staring at him. With a faint grin he asks, "What?"

Without any hesitation she replied, "The baby is kicking so hard right now. My back is aching, I can barely stand up, and her you are keeping me on my feet."

Andy brushed back the hair in her face and kisses her forehead. His lips stay there as he asked her, "You reading to check out? Looks like we have everything."

She leans back and looks down into the cart. "Yeah, I guess. Just…I'll be right back. I have to pee."

"Again?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, again. Your child is sitting right on top of my bladder." Sharon explained to him.

"So when it misbehaves, it's suddenly _just_ my child? Don't forget it takes two to tango." Andy spoke with a sheeplish grin.

Her only reply was short as she walked back down the aisle. "Perks of being the one to carry the child."

As she rounded the corner, Andy chuckled a little. When she heard him a smile appeared on her face but quickly disappeared as she walked once again into the nasty public bathroom.

* * *

It was about six o'clock in the evening when they got home from the market. Since Sharon couldn't carry heavy loads, Andy did most of the lifting. She only carried in the medicine bag to load the cabinet. As she pulled the medicine out of the bag, she noticed her prenatal vitamins were gone. "Hey, Andy?" She called while searching the bag and medicine on the counter to see if she didn't make a mistake.

"Yeah?" He groaned out because the heavy bag was straining him.

Still searching she continued, "Have you seen my prenatal vitamins? I think I forgot them in the car." She leaned her head out of the bag and turned toward the front door.

In attempt to get her to slow down and take a break, Andy jumped in front of her and said he would go check since there were more bags in the car to get. Sharon let him out the door with no argument.

After she finished unloading the bags and since Andy wasn't back yet, Sharon went to the front door and slid her feet out of the moccasins she was wearing. Before she walked out of that area, Sharon looked down and wiggled her toes. Nothing, she could see nothing but her belly. "Another perk of being pregnant." She thought to herself. As she began to leave for the second time she noticed at message was left on the answering machine. Without hesitation, she pressed the button to listen to the message.

There wasn't much except heaving breathing for a good five seconds. It was weird and creepy, but Sharon figured someone must have butt dialed their home phone. When Sharon thought the call ended, she heard a feminine voice come on.

"Mom." It said, "This is, Kellan." The girls voice was choked with tears "Mom, I wanna come home."

Sharon knew the voice. It was her only child. It was her sixteen year old daughter. She lived with her dad in Florida.

She realized the message was over when a robotic voice came on and said, "Message over, would you like to delete it?"

A tear stung her eye as she stood in mute. The same tear trickled down her face when the sudden memory of her daughter came back from the last time she saw her….

"_Calm down honey." Sharon tried to get her to slow down._

"_Don't you tell me to calm down." Her voice was full of intense anger. "You know how I feel about him. You know what a slim bag he is and you're still handing me off to him? What is wrong with you?"_

_Her father over heard the screaming match and barged in the room where the unforgettable scene occurred. "Don't speak to your mother like that in a condescending tone. You shall treat her with the up most respect." Although he was a conceited dick, he still had a few great moments of being a hero._

"_She's not my mother. She lost that right when she gave me to you in the divorce." Kellan started for the door when she stopped because she had something more to say, "I hate you, and I never want to see you again." With her awful attitude setting a tone in the boxed up room, she left._

_Sharon's ex-husband looked at her with sympathetic eyes and asked, "Are you okay, Sharon?"_

_Her head was turned in the other direction at the moment trying to swallow back the tears that were caused by the hurtful things her daughter said to her seconds before. Then it all together stopped. "What do you think, John?" She walked away while she still could._

The flash back stopped and she was back in present time. She wiped the tears away. Raydor closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest. She thought to herself, "Damn, where's a tum when you need one."

* * *

Andy made Sharon and himself breakfast for dinner since that was what she was craving. After it was over, they stood side by side and helped each other with the dishes. One rinses, the other loads. This was an every night cycle they've done since the night after Andrew Flynn proposed.

They sat on the couch to watch a rerun of the Dodger's game. It was from last season. Thoughts preoccupied Sharon while Andy was in a cheer of his favorite baseball team. Right away he noticed. Andy leaned over, picked up the remote, and turned off the tv. She was starring off into space that she didn't even he made those actions. "Shar."

She turned her head slowly while fiddling with her necklace. "Yes?" She smiled to try and cover the pain she was in.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her intuitively.

"Nothing I'm just tired, that's all." Sharon said trying not to yawn so loudly.

Not thinking about it and he was also too tired, Andy let it slid this time. "Okay, well let's go to bed."

Andy got up on his feet and let his hand down to help her up, but Sharon refused it. "I be there in a sec. Why don't you go ahead and get ready?"

He nodded and obeyed her orders.

When he rounded the corner and disappeared into the hollowed darkness. She took and deep breath. And then let it out followed by a sigh. Sharon looked around and then looked directly at her ring.

The night Andy proposed was the night he was released from the hospital. When they got to the restaurant and sat down, she realized something was up. He had this smug look on his face which told her he was not only planning on something but he plotted it. She guessed he could hardly wait and she was right because right after they ordered the meal he popped the question. Of course her answer was yes. She loved him very much.

On the way back to his apartment, they both realized what it meant. They were going to be a family. The Flynns, but she would keep her Raydor name at work. The couple would start looking for apartments, which they found a perfect one for rent three days later.

That was a good memory she thought to herself. She was going to need good memories like that to hold herself together because over the next few day's everything was going to change.


	2. Cool As Ice, Sour Lies

**Wow! That took a while to write. Thank everyone so much for following these stories I've written! Not to give anything away, but this chapter is mainly a filler for what I think I've missed. Next chapter will be more interesting. Thank you so much!**

Bent down to look under the bed, Sharon could not find her shoe. "Dammit, those were my favorite ones too." Sharon said as she pulled the broken heel out from under the bed.

She stood up, walked into the kitchen, flipped the trash can lid up, and dropped the broken heel and its twin shoe in it. It closed with a big bang. She cringed slightly. Raydor always hated the sound. It was nearly impossible to close the can without flinching. "What to do, what to do?" She thought for a second. Andy was already at a crime scene when it was supposed to be their day off. It was a "Major" crime even though Pope was taking advantage of the team to get high up in his career. With a house all to herself she still couldn't think of anything productive to do.

Maybe she could go for a walk, finish painting the baby's room, or she could call Kellan. Wait, maybe that's what she'd do, but her daughter didn't leave a number. Sharon guessed her daughter called on her own cell because she use to always tell her mom, "Home phones are for old people."

So, she called her ex-husband. Although she did dread listening to his annoying, cocky voice, she wanted to talk to her daughter. The phone didn't even ring once until a recorded voice came over to tell the call that that phone line was out of service. "That smug bastard must have changed his phone number."

Then it hit Sharon. She would drive down to the station, go to Detective Toa and ask him if he could search for her daughter's number. She knew it was against regulation to search something with no reason. Sharon had to give it a try.

* * *

The 2012 silver accord Sharon had received from the LAPD was pulling into the building's parking garage. When the car came to an erking stop, she pulled the seat belt off her and her baby belly. Almost the entire way over to the new building, Captain Raydor was contemplating on whether or not to do the action she about to take. This proved that she was desperate enough to talk to her daughter that she might actually break a rule.

She walk toward the elevator and was greeted with a hello by buzz that was coming out of the transporting cart. "What are you up to, Captain?" He looked at her overgrown middle. Out of habit and self-consciousness, Sharon rubbed her hand over the bump. Buzz looked up after she began the action and found her eyes were watching him.

He smiled at her. She beamed back. "Nothing. Just going to my office to get something." She kept the lie short with no explanation.

"Alright then have a nice day!" Sharon smiled politely to him as they both proceed to their destination.

She walked herself into the elevator and pressed the floor number to the Major Crimes division. The doors closed and the cart began to move steady. It was quiet until the ride came to a halt and her stomach felt like jelly or as people may say _butterflies in your stomach,_ but she couldn't put it that way because that was how her belly felt every day. She heard a loud ding. Sharon looked up and noticed it stopped on a floor she didn't want to be. No one was there, so Sharon reached for the closing door button until she heard someone running and yelling, "Hold it!" She backed up as the woman yelling jumped into the crowded box. "Thank yew." The curly haired blonde said to Sharon without looking at her.

"No problem, Chief" Sharon said quietly trying hard not to get herself noticed.

Whoops! It was too late. Brenda turned around. "Oh hey there Cap'n! What brings you here? I thought you and Lieutenant Flynn were off today."

"I thought we were too, but I have some question for detective Toa. It deals with a case in FID." Sharon lied for the second time that day.

Chief Johnson had no idea Toa had a case open. She stared at Sharon in confusion. "Okay. I guess I'll see ya later then." As if on cue, the elevator doors opened but not on the Major Crimes floor anyway. It was on the same floor as Assistant Chief William Pope's office though. Sharon figured Brenda went there to complain about yet another problem.

"Bye chief." Sharon shouted before the doors finally closed.

About two minutes later, Sharon reached the floor of Major Crimes. She entered the murder room. After realizing it was empty, Sharon kept walking. She headed straight for Andy's desk. She sat down in his spiny chair, and got comfortable until Michael Toa showed up.

Right away she looks over the items on his desk. There were three pictures, a pen, a case file dating the recent date, and his computer. One of the three photos was of their baby at four months. They still didn't know the child's sex and she was now six months along. Every time they went in to find out, they had to cancel because one of them was called in. Sharon and Andy were planning on finding out in two weeks so he could go too. Flynn was betting it was a girl, she disagreed.

The next photo was of Andy and herself a few months before the attack from Sam. She was at least maybe a month or so along in her pregnancy, but she wasn't sure. In the picture they both looked very happy. They were on the San Diego beach. Sharon remembered the sun beating down on her skin. Her feet dug in the sand. The dry, hot tiny pieces of grinded up rock between her toes. The waves crashing at the shore causing people to move they're occupied spots back a couple of steps. The sun reflecting the water which later gave the people there a sun burn or tan, but out of all of those details the thing she remembered most was spending time with Andy without being called out to a crime scene.

Time after time again, she watched him repeatedly fall off his surfing board and eventually gave up. Later in the evening, some of Sharon's college friends met up with them at the beach. They started a fire and cooked hotdogs on a stick. Sharon made her own because the two times before Andy tried and either undercooked it, or burned it to a crisp.

When it got cold that night, they grabbed a blanket and cuddled around the fire. One person was walking around the fire taking picture. They lady stopped at Sharon and Andy. The two were making funny face at each other trying to see who can make the funniest one. The women stopped and smiled at how funny they were. Without a moments notice, she put the camera to her eye and snapped a picture.

Sharon's eyes were big and bold. She was pulling at her ears and sticking her tongue out. She was mimicking a monkey. Facing the opposite direction, Andy had his eyes crossed and tongue out to the side.

The last picture was of his son, daughter, and herself. Sharon still wondered why they never showed up at the hospital when he was hurt. She hoped that if she was ever in a similar situation that her daughter would at least call.

His son looked nothing like Andy. She assumed that his looks were received from his mom. On the other hand, his daughter had many of his features. She was a girl version of Andy, and she was very beautiful.

They were all dressed in dodger fan clothing. Andy still had black hair and his kids looked like teenagers so again Sharon assumed the picture was taking a long time ago.

After Sharon was done looking at the pictures, she turned around to look at the clock on the wall. She had already been there for thirty minutes. She turned back to look down the halls. Sharon heard footsteps, and not even a minute later she saw Lieutenant Toa round the corner.

He was on a fast track to his desk. Sharon kept quiet. He probably ignored her like all of them do. When he sat down and still didn't notice her, she got up and walked a little way to his desk. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

Toa jumped a little. It might have gone unnoticeable to any but the Captain. Michael turned his chair a little and closed his computer. It looked like he was trying to hide something. "Hello, Captain Raydor. How may I help you?" He asked in a tired voice, but still smiled.

She was a little hesitant to ask, but did it anyway. "Lieutenant, I was wondering if you could help me with a big favor."

"Ah maybe. How big?"

"I need to find out my daughters cell phone number." She told him in an this-is-all-you-need-to-know kind of tone.

They gave each other a stare down. It wasn't a mean look. It was more neutral like Switzerland.

Sharon bit her bottom lip and pulled down with her top teeth. A nervous habit you could say.

A mischievous grin stretched across Tao's face. He turned and faced the computer. "Captain, that's not a big favor at all. I need to do is type the zip code here. Her first name there and last name in this box." He stopped. "Do you know the zip code she lives in?"

It took her a minute to think then she remembered the zip code on all the letters she received from there. "Yeah it's **3-2-8-2-8**." After she finished with that, she gave him other information to narrow down the search.

"Okay, all I have here is a Kellan N. Price under an AT&T account. The person who owns the Account is John Price." Tao explain looking at the desktop screen. "Captain, does any of this sound familiar?" Michael asked looking directly at her.

"Yes. That's her." She told him not wanting to go into great detail of her ex-husband.

He faced toward the screen, and pulled up a list of phone numbers. There were three. Two of them were John's. She conjectured one was for his work and the other as a personal phone number. The last one had her daughter's name out to the side.

Lieutenant Tao pulled out a sticky note and wrote the numbers down for her when she really only needed the one that belonged to her daughter. She was grateful to be given John's numbers too. He wrote a K in parenthesis out to the side of Kellan's number and a J in parenthesis out to John's number.

"Thank you so much Lieutenant." Sharon verbalized in a very excited and grateful way.

"No problem, Captain. I can help anytime." He spoke. Tao noticed how happy look. "Anytime."

She gave him a nod and a goodbye. Before she walked out he yelled out to her. "CONGRADULATIONS ON THE NEW BABY!"

She yelled back with just as much enthusiasm, "THANK YOU, LIEUTENANT TAO!"

* * *

Sharon was going to head home, but first she had to start the car. She was in the parking garage of the LAPD. Everything she has feared since her daughter called came to her mind all at once. It clouded everything she saw clearly in her head before.

_What will Kellan say if I call her back? Why was she so upset in the call? How come she called me now after not seeing her for so long? _Then it dawned on Sharon. Andy has never met her daughter, nor has Sharon told him about the call yet. He knew of her just not actually seen her face to face. Raydor never talked about Kellan because she was afraid of the sadness her heart would feel when she remembered her daughter's final words.

She sat in the dead silence of the car. Nothing was in the ignition; nothing was moving. Not her body; not the car, and certainly not her baby. For the first time in a while, the child stopped kicking. It was calm for the moment. Usually she only kicks in the early morning and late night which gave Sharon little sleep.

For these past few nights the only thing giving her less sleep was the day she went to court with her husband. She wanted to do the Catholic thing and just get a separation. It would also been less messy that way instead of hurting her daughter over custody issues. Her ex wanted a divorce because he saw no point in a separation. It was obvious they weren't going to get back together so why not make it official?

_"Is there anything else we need to put in the divorce decree?" The humble judge asked on high seated bench._

_Sharon stood up almost afraid of asking the question and to be declined, "Yes, sir." She looked the now curious judge straight in the eyes. "One final thing." She hesitated. "Our daughter, who gets Kellan?"_

_The man before her looked over the papers. There were many factors that could get in the way for one of them to get their daughter. "Mr. Raydor, I see that you're a lawyer. How is your financial situation?" This judged was known to be in favor of males over women in divorce trials._

_"Pretty good sir." He answered briefly._

_"Mrs. Raydor, I see you are a captain in the Los Angeles Police Department. I know that you people don't make very much money. Correct?" Sharon didn't like the way he said "you people in such a condescending tone. It was as if he was acting like he was above her. _

_Sharon just nodded her head in a form of yes._

_"So I'm guessing your husband over here is the one who better finically stable than you?" He pointed to John and asked in an arrogant tone that said all men are better than women._

_"Ex-husband." Captain Raydor corrected him in a caustic voice. He grimaced at her reply. _

_"Well then, it is declared that in the best interest of..." The judge looked over the paper, "Kellan that Mr. Raydor gets custody."_

_"But, sir she is better off staying in California with me. Not on the east coast." Sharon was making gestures with her hand while trying to explain. Her daughter couldn't move away that far. Sharon would not give up without a fight. "What about joint custody?" She suggested._

_The judge wouldn't hear of it. Instead he walked away rudely without giving her a chance to fight._

* * *

Sharon didn't go home. She didn't want to. No one was there which sometimes made her feel lonely. Instead she drove to the nearest Kum&Go. As a pregnant woman she had many cravings, but her biggest cravings were icees and sour things.

She strolled down the candy aisle and the first sour thing she saw, she grabbed. This time it was a pack of sour skittles. Next she went over to the frozen drinks machine. Sharon reached for a twenty-two ounce cup. She pulled the lever to the cherry drink down first then added the Mt. Dew. The colors reminded her of SpongeBob and Patrick. It was her daughter's favorite show when she was younger.

She got up to the cash register and paid. After, she walked out of the gas station and started drinking her icee. The baby kicked in rejoice. "Calm down little one." Sharon whispered softly to it.

It was nearing sunset as Sharon pulled into her car space. She waltzed up to her condo.

She opened the door and realized she was not alone when someone greeted her.

"Hey!" Andy got up from the couch and came to her with a kiss on. "I'm sorry about leaving on our day off. I thought I could make it up by coming home early and cooking dinner." He smiled apologetically.

"It's gonna do a lot more than cooking to make up for leaving me alone today, buster" She teased him.

Flynn smirked. "Well if you wanna be technical, you weren't really alone today." He spoke and looked down out their baby. "Speaking of the baby, what shall we have for dinner Cletus the fetus?" That was what he called the baby since day one. Although Sharon didn't like it, it made since to call it that.

"Hm. I think it want spaghetti." She declared while scooting herself on to a stool on the bar in front of the stove.

Andy pulled out the materials. "Coming right up!"

* * *

**This was the longest chapter I've ever written, so YAY ME! Any suggestions on this, I'm up for it!**


End file.
